koffandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Kyo Kusanagi
Nhật Bản |Chiều cao = 181 cm (5'11½")|Cân nặng = 75 kg (165 lbs) |Nhóm máu = B (RH-) |Gia đình/Họ hàng = Saisyu Kusanagi (cha), Shizuka Kusanagi (mẹ), Souji Kusanagi (anh họ), Aoi Kusanagi (em họ), Kyo-1 (bản sao), Kyo-2 (bản sao), K' (mang DNA của Kyo), Krizalid (mang DNA của Kyo), K9999 (mang DNA của Kyo), Nameless (mang DNA của Kyo), Yuki (bạn gái) |Thích = Xe mô tô, bạn gái (Yuki) |Không thích = Nỗ lực |Sở thích riêng = Viết thơ |Món ăn yêu thích = Cá nướng|Sở trường thể thao = Khúc côn cầu trên băng |Kĩ năng đặc biệt = |Nhạc yêu thích = Rock |Phong cách chiến đấu = Võ cổ truyền Kusanagi +quyền pháp Trung Hoa theo phong cách riêng (Kenpō)}}Kyo Kusanagi (草薙 京, Thảo Thế Kinh) là nhân vật chính trong series game The King of Fighters ''của SNK. Cậu xuất hiện lần đầu trong ''The King of Fighters '94 với vai trò là trưởng nhóm của Team Nhật Bản (Japan Team). Kình địch của cậu là Iori Yagami. Kyo lần đầu xuất hiện dưới hình ảnh của một cậu học sinh cao trung cá biệt tự mãn, cậu là người thừa kế của gia tộc Kusanagi, một trong ba gia tộc mà 1,800 năm trước đã phong ấn Orochi - Đại Xà trong truyền thuyết. Gia tộc của cậu có sức mạnh điều khiển và tạo ra lửa. một loại sức mạnh kế thừa mà chỉ một vài thành viên mới có. Cùng với gia tộc Yasakani và gia tộc Yani, gia tộc Kusanagi nắm giữ một trong ba Tam chủng thần khí dùng để kìm hãm Orochi từ xa xưa. Thần khí của gia tộc Kusanagi là Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙の剣, Thảo Thế Kiếm), còn gia huy là mặt trời, được thể hiện bằng một vòng lửa cách điệu. Biệt danh chính thức của Kyo là Honoo no Kikoushi (炎 の 貴公子, Viêm Quý Công Tử) Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"' Official character profile from The King of Fighters XII hay Kaen Harau Yusu (火炎 祓 濯, Hỏa Viêm Phất Trạc). Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"' Official site for The King of Fighters XIII Ngoài dòng game chính, Kyo cũng có một manga spin-off dựa trên cuộc hành trình của cậu trong The King of Fighters '96, mang tên ''The King of Fighters: Kyo''. Một tựa game cùng tên cũng đã được sản xuất để mở rộng thêm cho nhân vật. Hơn nữa, một số bài hát hình ảnh và audio drama có nhân vật của Kyo cũng được phát hành, bao gồm nội dung của character image album của riêng cậu và có chứa toàn bộ những bài hát chủ đề của Kyo. Kyo là thành viên của nhóm nhạc nhân vật đại diện của SNK, The Band of Fighters và đồng thời cùng đóng vai chính với Iori trong một series quảng bá của SNK, Part Time Stories: Kyo & Iori. Ở viện bảo tàng về trò chơi điện tử VigamusVigamus official website., được tài trợ bởi thành phố tự trị Roma, một bức tranh minh họa đặc biệt đã liệt kê Kyo là nhân vật của thời đại giữa thập niên 90 của Neo Geo. SNK Legends at Italian Museum of Videogames, Vigamus! Archived from the original Quá trình phát triển Khi thiết kế các nhân vật cho tựa game The King of Fighters đầu tiên, những nhà phát triển muốn có một nhân vật nam chính phù hợp sao cho có thể dễ dàng cạnh tranh về phong cách với những nhân vật trong ''Fatal Fury'' và ''Art of Fighting''.The King of Fighters ’94 – Developer Interview originally featured in the “All About KOF’94” mook Xuyên suốt quá trình phát triển, Kyo ban đầu có tên Syo Kirishima, còn quần áo thì mang phong cách võ thuật giống với các tựa game đối kháng thời bấy giờ. Nhưng đến cuối giai đoạn sản xuất thì tên cậu được đổi thành Kyo Kusanagi, có khả năng là do cốt truyện của KOF đã chuyển sang liên quan đến truyền thuyết Yamata no Orochi (八岐大蛇, Bát Kỳ Đại Xà). Khi thiết kế Kyo, Shinichi Morioka (tác giả của Kyo và Iori) đã lấy cảm hứng từ nhân vật [https://akira.wikia.com/wiki/Shotaro_Kaneda Shotaro Kaneda] trong manga Akira. Khi Syo xuất hiện trong KOF 2000 ''với tư cách là nhân vật hỗ trợ, cậu ta được lồng tiếng bởi Mitsuo Iwata, cùng diễn viên lồng tiếng với nhân vật Kaneda. From Air Duel and Last Resort to The King of Fighters ‘94 and Daraku Tenshi: the early years of Mitsuo Kodama from ''VGDensetsu Ý tưởng cho ngọn lửa của Kyo, cũng như sức mạnh nguyên tố của các nhân vật còn lại trong team Nhật Bản, đều xuất phát từ bộ anime [https://getterrobo.wikia.com/wiki/Getter_Robo Getter Robo]; trong phim, có ba nhân vật mang lại cảm hứng cho bộ ba của KOF: nhân vật chính có tính cách "nóng như lửa", bạn của cậu ta thì có phần "xéo sắc và táo bạo", còn nhân vật thứ ba thì "to xác và hiền như đất". Đây cũng là một sự tôn kính đối với một cụm từ trong tiếng Nhật ám chỉ việc tạo ra lửa (dịch theo nghĩa đen sẽ là "sét đánh xuống đất sẽ tạo ra tia lửa"). Akihiko Ureshino, ed. (2005). The King of Fighters Perfect Reader (in Japanese). Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. pp. 136~139. Những ảnh hưởng khác còn có [https://joe.wikia.com/wiki/Jo_Yabuki Jo Yabuki] và [https://devilman.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Fudo Akira Fudo] lần lượt đến từ các series [https://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Ashita_no_Joe Ashita no Joe] và [https://devilman.wikia.com/wiki/Devilman Devilman]. The King of Fighters ’94 – Developer Interview originally featured in the “All About KOF’94” mook Phong cách chiến đấu của Kyo được thay đổi còn là một phần trong việc đổi mới của series trong The King of Fighters '96. Để làm hài lòng fan, họ còn cho phiên bản Kyo cũ từ The King of Fighters '94 xuất hiện trong The King of Fighters '97 và đưa phiên bản Kyo [[The King of Fighters '95|'95]] vào [[The King of Fighters '98|'98]], điều này khiến cho cả hai phiên bản Kyo đều được nhiều người yêu thích trong các bài kiểm định. Ý tưởng có hai phiên bản Kyo liền dẫn đến concept cho các bản sao của cậu; từ các bước đầu phát triển The King of Fighters '99, SNK đã lên kế hoạch không đưa bất kì các phiên bản nào của Kyo hoặc Irori vào trong game hết, vì trọng tâm cốt truyện đã được xác định là sẽ tập trung vào K' - một nhân vật chính mới. Tuy nhiên họ đã rút lại quyết định này vì "họ không thể bỏ những nhân vật được yêu thích này vào trong quên lãng được". Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. Kể từ đó, những nhà phát triển kì cựu của dòng game đã thừa nhận rằng sự xuất hiện lặp đi lặp lại của Kyo trong series là do những người làm marketing và những người lên kế hoạch chính của trò chơi đã khăng khăng đòi thêm Kyo, Iori và những nhân vật quen thuộc của SNK vào mọi phần game, điều này tạo ra một thách thức trong việc quyết định cốt truyện cho từng phần. Diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Kyo, Masahiro Nonaka, có mối liên kết rất lớn với tính cách của Kyo ở sự trẻ trung và táo bạo cho đến khi anh dần "già đi" ở những lần xuất hiện về sau. Và anh bày tỏ một số trở ngại khi đảm nhận lồng tiếng cho Kyo do cách biệt lứa tuổi. Theo Nobuyuki Kuroki, đội ngũ nhân viên muốn đưa ra một thiết kế mới để thu hút thêm các fan hâm mộ. Gamescom exclusive KOF XIV QA wih SNK Interview published on 23/8/2016 Mặc dù Kyo là nhân vật chính nhưng họ đã quyết định thay đổi kiểu tóc và trang phục của cậu hoàn toàn. Despite Kyo being the main character, they decided to drastically change his hair and outfit. Sợ rằng các fan sẽ không thích ngoại hình mới của Kyo, đội ngũ nhân viên xác định rằng đây là một thách thức, họ đồng thời cũng đề cập rằng những người chơi cũ của dòng game sẽ hiểu rằng Kyo vẫn y như vậy, chỉ khác rằng ngoại hình được thay đổi đôi chút. THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Premium Art Book, p.021 Tạo hình mới lần này của Kyo, cùng với Iori, đã tạo nên một làn sóng tranh cãi gay gắt trong suốt quá trình hé lộ game. Tuy nhiên trong một bài phỏng vấn, giám đốc chỉ đạo của The King of Fighters XIV, ông Yasuyuki Oda đã nói rằng đội ngũ muốn cho nhân vật có tạo hình mới là vì trò chơi được đặt trong một bối cảnh cốt truyện mới. https://xw.qq.com/games/20151017000037 Oda cũng nhấn mạnh rằng Kyo đã trở nên trưởng thành hơn theo dòng thời gian của trò chơi, vì vậy họ quyết định thay đổi dáng người của cậu để không còn trông bốc đồng như trong KOF XIII nữa. THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Producer Yasuyuki Oda interview from Game Watch. Những người thiết kế series nhấn mạnh rằng Kyo, cùng với đối thủ của mình là Iori, là một trong những nhân vật khó thể hiện nhất bởi vì mức độ phổ biến của họ.KOF 10th anniversary website Tonko's interview. KOF 10th anniversary website Hiroaki's interview. Trong Gamest Mook Vol.197, Nona nhận xét rằng anh cảm thấy khá khó khăn khi vẽ Kyo trong hình ảnh của một người hùng, vì anh vẽ Kyo dưới hình tượng của Akira Fudo trong Devilman. Video Game Magazine GAMEST MOOK Vol.197, p.010 Trong Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Kyo được bình chọn là nhân vật yêu thích thứ hai của đội ngũ nhân viên. Trong đợt bình chọn nhân vật của Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8, cậu được bình chọn là nhân vật được yêu thích toàn diện với tổng cộng 2,160 lượt bình chọn. Neo Geo Freak 1997-08 archive Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll results. Trong đó có 620 lượt bình chọn từ fan hâm mộ nam và 1,540 lượt bình chọn từ các fan nữ. Neo Geo Freak 1997-08 archive Number of votes from both genders, from Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll. Còn trong số báo tháng 08/1998 của Neo Geo Freak, cậu được xếp hạng nhân vật xuất sắc thứ ba. Neo Geo Freak 1998-08 archive Neo Geo Freak 10 best character set original image collection. Trong cuộc bình chọn năm 2005 được tạo bởi SNK-Playmore USA, cậu là nhân vật được yêu thích thứ sáu với tổng 176 phiếu. Trong đợt bình chọn về mức độ nổi tiếng của nhân vật trên website của Neo Geo Freak, cậu được bình chọn là nhân vật được yêu thích thứ ba với tổng 2,574 phiếu. Trong bài phỏng vấn với một trong số những họa sĩ và tác giả manhua, Wing Yan trả lời rằng Kyo là nhân vật đầu tiên mà ông yêu thích trong series. KOF 10th anniversary website Wing Yan and King Tung's interview.''Người lên kế hoạch cho Garou: Mark of the Wolves và nhà sản xuất The King of Fighters XIV, ''Yasuyuki Oda phát biểu rằng Kyo và Leona là những nhân vật yêu thích của ông trong series The King of Fighters series.ArcadeAttack Interview Yasuyuki Oda (SNK) – Interview (30th November 2018) Cốt truyện Bối cảnh Gia tộc 660 năm trước, hai gia tộc Kusanagi và Yasakani đã từng là đồng minh với nhau, tuy nhiên do một lần xung đột lớn với nhau, gia tộc Yasakani đã lập khế ước máu với Orochi để có được sức mạnh to lớn hơn. Sau đó họ đổi tên gia tộc thành Yagami, ngọn lửa của họ đã chuyển từ màu đỏ giống như gia tộc Kusanagi sang thành màu tím thẫm do tàn ố của Orochi. Kể từ đó, mối hận thù giữa hai gia tộc kéo dài suốt hàng thế hệ và gây ra nhiều thương vong. Câu chuyện tiếp diễn trong series The King of Fighters với Kyo và Iori Yagami. Câu chuyện về Orochi Câu chuyện về Orochi diễn ra trong khoảng giữa The King of Fighters '94 và 97''. Kyo đã vượt mặt cha mình ở độ tuổi 15 và cậu được chỉ định làm người lãnh đạo của cả gia tộc. Không lâu sau quá trình luyện tập, Kyo tham dự một vòng đấu sơ khảo được tổ chức tại Nhật Bản nhằm tìm ra các thành viên trong đội đại diện cho quốc gia trong giải đấu King of Fighters. Cậu đã giành được chiến thắng trước Goro Daimon và Benimaru Nikaido để trở thành đội trưởng của cả team, ba người lúc đầu là đồng đội và về sau trở thành bạn bè. The King of Fighters '94: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. Họ tiến vào vòng chung kết và chạm trán với một võ sĩ hùng mạnh mang tên Rugal Bernstein - người chủ trì của giải đấu. Rugal tỏ ra kiêu hãnh về niềm khao khát được giao đấu với những đối thủ mạnh rồi sau đó hắn thách đấu với họ. Sau khi bị đánh bại, hắn đã tự hủy chiếc tàu của mình và cố gắng kéo cả ba người bọn họ theo, tuy nhiên cả đội đã bình an vô sự thoát ra được. Về sau, Kyo quyết định đi ra nước ngoài để rèn luyện bản thân. Sang năm sau, khi Daimon và Benimaru đang đợi thuyền của Kyo cập bến thì họ bị tấn công bởi một kẻ đeo mặt nạ. Kyo quay lại và tung ra cầu lửa phá hủy chiếc mặt nạ thì phát hiện hóa ra kẻ lạ mặt đó chính là thư ký của Rugal. Ả ta trao thư mời tham dự một giải đấu King of Fighters khác lại được tổ chức bởi Rugal một lần nữa, hắn ta đã sống sót khỏi chiếc tàu tự hủy. The King of Fighters '95: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. Lần này, Rugal đã tẩy não Saisyu - người cha thất lạc của Kyo, khiến ông ấy tấn công chính con trai mình. Cha Kyo đã lấy lại được ý thức sau khi bị team cậu đánh bại. Để đánh lại team Kyo, Rugal đã sử dụng sức mạnh lấy được từ Orochi. Tuy nhiên, cơ thể Rugal bị quá tải do nguồn sức mạnh này quá khủng khiếp, cuối cùng hắn bị bốc hơi sau khi bại trận. Hài lòng trước năng lực của con trai mình, Saisyu lẳng lặng rời đi, ông tin tưởng giao lại trọng trách đối với cả gia tộc cho Kyo. Prior to the events of The King of Fighters '96, a mysterious man -later revealed to be one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" of Orochi, Goenitz- challenges Kyo to a fight. Kyo arrives, powered by his overwhelming confidence in his fists, only to be defeated soundly by his challenger and sent to the hospital. In spite of his injuries, his anger and spirit from his loss drove him to invent powerful new techniques (this is the canon explanation for Kyo trading his projectile attack-based technique set for his now trademark flame-laced melee attack strings). He enters the year's tournament to prove his strength to his unknown attacker. The King of Fighters '96: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. In the tournament's finals, he meets the host of the tournament and the younger heiress of the Yata clan, Chizuru Kagura. At the tournament's end, he vanquishes Goenitz with Iori and Chizuru's help. Though he is warned by Chizuru of his clan's destiny with Orochi, Kyo ignores her and promptly departs. Before The King of Fighters '97 takes place, he is pestered by fellow high school student, Shingo Yabuki, to teach him how to create his flames. Though annoyed and flustered by his persistence, Kyo partially agrees to mentor him as a means of gaining free meals. The King of Fighters '97: Shingo Yabuki Story from KOF anniversary website. He also experiences nightmares of a strange man defeating him at the King of Fighters tournament, but continues to participate. The King of Fighters '97: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. Before the tournament, his girlfriend, Yuki was kidnapped by the Hakkesshu, in order to be used as the last of the sacrificial maidens for Orochi's revival. Though it's ambiguous as to which team he enters during the tournament, it is canonly accepted that Kyo joins with Iori and Chizuru for its conclusion. He advances into the finals, where he confronts the remaining "Four Heavenly Kings" of Orochi, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris. The Hakkesshu also mention the plan to sacrifice Yuki in order to revive Orochi. Fueled by these turn of events, Kyo fights an emotional and heroic battle. When they are beaten, Orochi possesses Chris' body and attempts to destroy the three clans at once. As was done in the legends of their clans, the trio successfully defeat him. In a last-ditch effort, Orochi (manifested in Chris' body) causes Iori to enter the berserk Riot of the Blood state, expecting him to turn on Kyo and Chizuru. Instead, Iori snares Orochi by the neck, and Kyo obliged his rival by crippling the great demon with one last deathblow, allowing Chizuru to reseal Orochi. Exhausted, Kyo passes out. The last thing he sees is Yuki, saying that she will wait for him. NESTS Saga The King of Fighters '99 took place immediately after the events of The King of Fighters '97. Still knocked out from his previous battle with the godlike Orochi, Kyo was taken by the NESTS syndicate and his DNA was used to make various beings for their purposes. He awoke one day to find himself surrounded by bizarre gadgets and needles. Deciding to search for answers, Kyo broke out of captivity and managed to escape the hidden fortress despite the sedatives. While escaping, he constantly heard references to the NESTS cartel. He tries to personally gain answers from his captors, but is forced to retreat when the base around him begins to collapse. The King of Fighters '99: Kyo Kusanagi Story from KOF anniversary website. He decides not to come back home before NESTS is taken down and attempts to investigate privately again the following year but learns very little. As the fiasco of South Town's destruction ensued, Iori confronts him and they fight to an unknown outcome. In The King of Fighters 2001, Kyo reunites with his old teammates and Shingo to make a comeback in the Japan Team. They join the now NESTS-sponsored KoF tournament to relive their time together as a team and to fight NESTS. The King of Fighters 2001: Japan Team Story from KOF anniversary website. The King of Fighters 2001 ～MORE THAN HUMAN～. SNK, Akihiko Ureshino. 2002/2. ISBN 4-7577-0753-3. They disband as soon as the tournament is over, leaving Shingo to muse about life. In the official novel, Japan Team makes it to the semi-finals, however he and Iori separate from their teammates and fight elsewhere. Like the fight in 2000, the outcome is unknown. The King of Fighters 2001 ～THE GODS THEMSELVES～. SNK, Akihiko Ureshino. 2002/2. ISBN 4-7577-0754-1. Tales of Ash In The King of Fighters 2003, Chizuru appeared to both Kyo and Iori, requesting that they form a team and investigate suspicious activities concerning the Orochi. Kyo initially protested allying with Iori (though Iori apparently did not do likewise), but relented to form the Sacred Treasures team. The King of Fighters 2001: 3 Sacred Treasures Team Story from KOF anniversary website. After the defeat of Mukai, the team then investigated the weakening Orochi seal that they had been transported to after Mukai's defeat, but were ambushed by Ash Crimson, who stole the Yata Mirror from Chizuru, promising to go after Iori next. Ash escaped, and Kyo swore vengeance. In The King of Fighters XI, Shingo has volunteered to join Kyo and Iori, in Chizuru's name. After several attempts, Kyo abides to Shingo's requests and joins forces with his groupie and his rival, in order to stop Ash. However, after he and his team defeat Magaki, the growing presence of the Orochi, caused Iori to snap and enter the Riot of the Blood state, and he landed a surprise attack and trashed Kyo and Shingo in a berserk fit. The King of Fighters XIII: Ash Crimson Archived from Atlus.com Ash appeared thereafter and stole the Yasakani no Magatama within Iori's body, along with his flames. The Rival Team (Benimaru, Duo Lon, and Elisabeth Blanctorche) arrived after the incident, to whom Ash tells them that Kyo will be next. The incident had Kyo hospitalized, but he escapes rather than wait for his recovery. The King of Fighters XIII: Ash Archived from Atlus.com As he wanders the city, he encounters a mysterious boy and his female partner, who try to attack him. Showing them his flames, they hand him the "R" invitation before taking their leave. Soon after the encounter, Benimaru and Daimon find him. Seeing no need to visit the hospitalized Shingo or Chizuru, he reunites with his old team members to relive his past glory days together with them. The King of Fighters XIII: Japan Team Archived from Atlus.com After Ash disappears and Kyo's team won another tournament, Iori appears and challenges Kyo to a fight. Kyo accepts and the rivals fight to an undecided outcome. XIV Arc When the tournament was announced, Saisyu summons Kyo and his friends, then informs them about a new threat which will cause untold chaos. He and Tung Fu Rue also requests the team to help his new students. Benimaru mentions the 'first generation' KOF champion that appeared while they were away and asks Kyo what he'll do about it. At his fathers request, Kyo enters the tournament once again with his old teammates to deal with the self proclaimed champion and newcomers all at once. Japan Team Prologue from THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV website. After the tournament's conclusion, Kyo advices Shun'ei to keep training to control his power. At the airport, after sending his teammates off, he heads to Hungary. Chizuru had called him there for his assistance in dealing with a revived, yet weakened Orochi, whom Iori found earlier. Personality Kyo is the over-confident but well meaning protagonist of the series, more interested in enjoying life than having to partake in any particular responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss subjects that don't interest him and will often carry out his actions with a devil-may-care attitude. Despite his seemingly arrogant and rude demeanor, he treasures his friends and family, enjoying their presence and particularly doting on his girlfriend, Yuki. His extreme disinterest in studies has led to his chronic inability to graduate from high school (which has become subject to in-jokes). Although he is confident in his poetic talent, most of his poems aren't considered to be good by his listeners. Kyo takes his clan's responsibilities on a more personal level, disregarding ancient legends and predestined events as any reason for his actions. His strong sense of justice and his zeal to fight stronger opponents are what he believes to drive him to carry out his destiny. His rivalry with Iori is one of mutual hatred and was hardly spurred by their clans' history. When Kyo and Iori join forces, it is often begrudgingly and as a last resort solution to the conflict at hand. Powers *'''Pyrokinesis - Due to his Kusanagi heritage, Kyo can control fire. He can create fire from thin air, create fire balls, deliver punches of fire, create pillars of fire and put his own body on fire. However, he is neither immune to other types of fire nor able to control other fires that he didn't create. Also, the flames he wields are nothing more than just ordinary fire: it does not have the mystical 'trapping' ability of Iori's purple holy flames. Skills *'Motorcycle Driving' - Kyo likes to drive his motorcycle around the streets of Japan. Some official pictures depict Kyo driving a scooter. *'Poetry' - Kyo likes to write poetry as a hobby, though his poetry is generally not much liked by his listeners. *'Ice Hockey' - Although representing the element of fire, Kyo likes ice hockey. *'Musical Instrument' - Kyo is also an accomplished guitarist, as seen in The Band of Fighters Fighting Style Kyo fights using the Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts, a Japanese style of empty handed combat taught only to the Kusanagi clan members. Like most of the clan members in modern times, these are labeled as Method/Style with numbers; numbers that actually use alternate kanji different from their originals. These examples are 108 Shiki: Yami Barai (Method 108: Darkness Sweeper), etc. with "Reverse Methods" being stronger versions of other attacks such as Kyo's signature DM, Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi (Reverse Method 108: Great Serpent Mower) being an example. In some sources, this even applies to his "unnamed" normal attacks. Kyo also knows Kenpo, and uses it in most of his normal attacks. Kyo's moveset emphasizes Kenpo from KOF '96 onwards, discarding his 108 Shiki: Yami Barai and 101 Shiki: Oboroguruma (Method 101: Hazy Wheel), making way for a series of completely new techniques which are a series of chain punches (the 114 Shiki: Aragami/Method 114: Wild Bite and 115 Shiki: Dokugami/Method 115: Poison Bite) with several different followups, and thus adds a varying amount of kicks and elbow dropping attacks which are also types of notable moves in Kenpo. The names of Kyo's new moves are anything but vague and simple names (such as 402 Shiki: Batsu Yomi/Method 402: Punish Recital and 125 Shiki: Nanase/Method 125: Seven Rapids), possibly due to Kyo's taste for poetry. Thus, Kyo is a strong combo character that takes a while to master as his moveset from KOF '96 and following games explodes to ridiculous levels. Mastering it though allowed players to more easily adapt to use other characters that had more diverse movesets. Kyo made way for archetypes with moves that not only had multiple inputs, but each followup had its own unique features. This would also pave way for powerful mixups and combos if pressure was well-setup. Story-wise, this was possibly due to his initial defeat by Goenitz, Kyo reformed his style into a more-offensive focus. In the original games (especially in KOF '95), Kyo followed the "Ryu and Ken" archetype with Iori, as Kyo's moves differ slightly from game to game in the same manner as Iori, mainly their Desperation Moves. Changes in KOF '96 and onwards made them vastly different from each other. Alternate versions of Kyo would retain his old movesets from older games for nostalgia's sake, though each alternate version would be notably different from game to game. The 100 Shiki: Oniyaki (Method 100: Ogre Baker) is the one technique both Kyo and Iori still share to this day. In KOF 99 onwards, Kyo even applies personal touches derived from his father's techniques of the Kusanagi style, via his Hikigane (Plowing Iron) mimicking Saisyu's Kamukakari (Divine Consult) and even adapting his father's Nata Guruma (Hatchet Wheel) attack in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. In KOF 2003, Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru's LDM's are all named the San Shingi (Three Divine Arts), taking after their clans, destinies, and treasures. Kyo's San Shingi no Ichi (Three Divine Arts No. 1) however, is his SDM version Saishuu Kessen Ougi: Mu Shiki (Final Play-Off Secret Skill: No Method), as opposed to Iori and Chizuru's versions being original attacks. In The King of Fighters XII and ''XIII'', his default self switches back to his old KOF '94/'95 moveset. His Neo Max in XIII, the Ama-No-Murakumo (Gathering Clouds of Heaven) is a reference to the original name of his heirloom. His NESTS-Style version uses his traditional "Kenpo chain punch" moveset, and is given a Neo Max named Saishuu Kessen Hiougi: Totsuka (Final Play-Off Hidden Secret Skill: Ten Fists), a nod to the famous Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Ten Fists). Another possible nod is his 182 Shiki/Method 182, a powerful flaming punch attack, which may be the finishing blow dealt by Kyo to Orochi in the Orochi Saga's end (though in some other games, the 182 has a different animation, while its SDM version in XIV is a combination of its two different animations). Also, two other new moves in XIV that compliment his poetic taste are an overhead finishing move to his new low-attacking Munotsuchi (Six Mallets) followup from Aragami, and his Climax DM; they are respectively known as Tsurube Otoshi (Well Bucket Fall; a term for sinking quickly) and Yaegaki (Double Fences; a term for fences over fences). A notable trait that makes Kyo stand out in the Maximum Impact games is that while the input windows are fairly tight, some of his Stylish Arts are styled akin to a majority of crouching light kick-to-light punch normal attacks in the original 2D games. Music *'ESAKA' - The King of Fighters '94 and a remixed version in KOF '98 and '98 UM *'FUNKY ESAKA' - The King of Fighters '95, '98, '98: UM (as EX Kyo, with Benimaru and Daimon) *'ESAKA?' - The King of Fighters '96, '98, R-2, XIV (as Classic Kyo, as Classic Iori's opponent) *'ESAKA FOREVER' - The King of Fighters '97, '98 (against Iori), '98 UM (against Iori), R-1, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Cool JAM ~Arashi no Saxophone 3~' - The King of Fighters '98 (as Iori's opponent), The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (as Iori's opponent) *'Tears' - The King of Fighters 99, 2002 *'Good Bye ESAKA' - The King of Fighters 2000, EX2, XIII (as EX Kyo in console version) *'Inner Shade' - The King of Fighters EX * Flame of Invincibility - The King of Fighters 2001, Maximum Impact 2 (against Seth in the Neo Geo Land stage) * Blaze - The King of Fighters 2003 * New Order - The King of Fighters XI * ESAKA ~Acid Remix~ The King of Fighters XI (as EX Kyo in Playstation 2), XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon) *'ESAKA? '08' - The King of Fighters XII *'Esaka Continues...' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Yappari ESAKA' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Yappari ESAKA?' - The King of Fighters (as Iori's opponent, when Kyo is the Player 2, and only in DLC Classic Costumes) *'~New Order KOF XIV ver.~' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Iori's opponent) *'~Stormy Saxophone -KOF XIV ver.~' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Iori's opponent, when Kyo is the Player 1, and only in DLC Classic Costumes) * ESAKA!! - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * E-Groove (DJ Turbo's Paradise Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax * R.E.D. Run - Days of Memories Image Songs * Burning Devotion! - 1997 image song * The Sun & The Moon - Duet image song with Iori * Pieces - 1998 image song * The Song of Fighters II - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters Voice Actors *Masahiro Nonaka - debut - KOF XIII *Tomoaki Maeno - The King of Fighters XIV~present *Andrew Roth - Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - The King of Fighters '94 Dengenki drama CD * Tomokazu Sugita - King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action Actors * Sean Faris - King of Fighters movie Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters R-1 * The King of Fighters R-2 * The King of Fighters '99 - hidden character * SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium * Capcom vs SNK * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - as a striker * The King of Fighters EX * Capcom vs SNK 2 * SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters EX2 * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters Neowave * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Fighters XI * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * CR The King of Fighters * KOF Sky Stage * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * Core Masters - Guest Character * The King of Cyphers - Guest Character * The King of Fighters XIV (Orochi Saga's Kyo as DLC costume) Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second, fourth, seventh and ninth titles) - unplayable *NeoGeo Tennis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle *KOF x Fatal Fury * Lord of Vermilion RE: 2 - as special edition card from the producer. * Beast Busters featuring KOF - guest playable character * The Rhythm of Fighters * Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online * Brave Frontier *Game of Dice * Crusaders Quest * Tian Tian Xuan Dou * YAMATO Chronicle * World Cross Saga * Ultimate Heroes * Crash Fever * Boku to Dragon * Grand Summoners * Arena Masters * Valkyrie Connect * Tower of Saviors * Kimi wa Hero * Puzzle & Dragons * Avabel Online * The King of Fighters Destiny * The King of Fighters: World * The King of Fighters All Star *Tokyo Prison * Returners * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * Dungeon Hunter Champions * Soul Warrior * SNK All Star * Knives Out-Tokyo Royale * The King of Fighters for Girls Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 3 - in Pao Pao Cafe 2 * Garou: Mark of the Wolves - In Hokutomaru's Stage * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo Geo CD version only) * SNK Gals' Fighters - in Miss X's ending; also mentioned in Yuki's ending * The King of Fighters 2 * Maximum Impact * Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham * Sister Quest * Dai Shingeki RPG! Sister Quest - as a cosplay for collaboration event * Mabinogi Heroes - as an avatar * SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy - in Shermie and Miss X's endings; also seen in Miss X's costume "Cosplayer Kyoko" and mentioned indirectly in Male Miss X's prologue * Phantasy Star Online 2 - as a costume Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day *The King of Fighters: Destiny Similar Characters * Kyo-1 * Kyo-2 * Kusanagi * Cosplayer Kyoko * Kyo Kusanagi Classic See also * Kyo Kusanagi/Quotes * Kyo Kusanagi/Gallery Trivia *Kyo and Iori were designed by Shinichi Morioka. He would later depart from the company to work on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fallen_Angels_(video_game) The Fallen Angels (堕落天使, Daraku Tenshi)] a game that would heavily influence the designs for K' and Maxima. * Early artwork shows Kyo and Saisyu having the Kusanagi symbol on their foreheads. This idea was referenced in one of the KOF Manhua's. * When Daimon uses Jirai Shin in KOF '95-'98, Kyo and Benimaru are the only background characters who'll jump. * Kyo, Benimaru and Daimon are the winners of all The King of Fighters tournaments hosted in Orochi Saga. And the most recent ones in XIII and XIV. Their victories are confirmed in Team Stories, Light Novels and cutscenes. *In Neo-Geo Freak 1998, the characters in KOF '98 have their own interviews. Here are Kyo's response to the questions.Neo Geo Freak 1998-08 archive The King of Fighters '98 character interviews. **'What is your aspiration in this competition?' - "It's only about dealing with the person standing on opposite side." **'Who would you like to fight the most?' - "No one really. But there are quite a lot of guys who want to try me out?" **'Who would you like to team up with? / Who would you not like to team up with?' - "They are the people I'm most comfortable with. Who do I not want to team up with? I don't want to answer that." **'What is "KOF" for you?' - "A big time killer." **'Finally, please give a word to your fans.' - "It's definitely me who resolves things in a blink of an eye. I don't have time to sleep!" *'Yuichiro Hiraki' was the pixel artist for Kyo in KOF '94 and Iori in KOF '95. Although he left SNK in 1997 to work on The Fallen Angels, he was asked by Kaname Fujioka to do Kyo and Iori's pixel art once more for Capcom vs. SNK. [https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry:_3142_Graphic_Arts Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts.] Capcom, Udon Entertainment. 2015. p. 198.'' Cards Sprites Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Gallery File:Kyo-95.jpg|''The King of Fighters '95 artwork Kyo-97-art.jpg|''The King of Fighters '97'' artwork Kyo-99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' artwork Kyo-2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' artwork Image:Kyo.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact 2'' concept art Image:Kyo another.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact 2'' Another design concept art Kyo-xii.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' artwork References